There's Us Then, There's Them
by Balletdancer5678
Summary: THINGS I NEVER EXPECTED Alist by Operative Cameron Morgan 1.To actually survive senior year, graduate with good grades, and take down the Circle. ... 4.To have the student exchange crazier than mine. Read to find out about another group of teenage spies as all our favorite characters witness it. Questions will be raised. Where did these teens come from? Who are they? Read to know


**This is a new story I'm starting please enjoy! (First chapter is about 1,200 words and I wrote the chapter listening to Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne.)**

INTRO

THINGS I NEVER EXPECTED

A list by Operative Cameron Morgan

To actually survive senior year, graduate with good grades, and take down the Circle.

Find myself working at Gallagher for a semester courtesy of the CIA with Zach, Bex, Liz, and Macey.

To see another student exchange.

To have the student exchange crazier than mine.

* * *

The girl glanced around, panicking. "Abi" The girl put a smile on quickly, "Jacob!"

"So who are you hanging out with?" he asked tilting his head to see behind her.

"No one at the moment, they're all kind of not talking to me and… just left."

"You want to hang out with us? I mean but you'll be the only girl." Jacob spoke trailing off.

"Sure, if that's okay with you guys?" Abi asked the other three boys. With no objections she began tagging along.

"Are you positive you're okay being the only girl?" Frank asked.

"Wait, I forgot! Frank is here so, Abi you won't be the only girl here!" Jacob exclaimed with a laugh. Frank grumbled in protest. Before she knew it Dylan the smallest one of them with blonde hair stopped in front of a sign. "We have to go on this one!" he spoke as he pointed to the sign. The sign said, "MANTIS," in great big red letters as a praying mantis clawed at the letters. Abi's stomach lurched but what was she expecting? She was in the roller coaster capital of the world! Sundusky, Ohio had the world famous theme park Cedar Point for the roller coaster junkies. Cedar Point which was known for its world record smashing roller coasters, thrill rides, and deadly drops. Here they were standing in line for the Mantis which was one of the few stand-up roller coasters in the world. Abi the spy in training was afraid of a roller coaster. Sure she knew at least four effective ways to get half of the people in the line to leave and seven ways to get a snickers bar out of the vending machine without having to pay the outrageous $1.50. But how to not freak out about going on the roller coaster which she knew had at least two loops? That was one thing she didn't know for sure.

That's when she first spotted them. They didn't look anything more than any average teenage couple. They were probably fresh out of high school but something would tell you that they were mentally much older by just looking at their eyes. Any quick glance at a senior and you would still see a glimmer of light in their eyes. These two seemed like the light faded long ago. Nate whispered, "You noticed them too?" Nate put one foot onto the other and scrunched his toes. Time and time again he reminded her of L from the anime Death Note. Of course they were all pretty smart for the age. Why else would they have been recruited for Honeysuckle? But if any normal person looked at the rag tag group Nate would be picked out as the genius. Dylan as the small computer geek. Jacob would be the Harry Potter look-a-like. Frank as the one who you would feel like would be a brother to you. Abi? Abi looked out of place. At one glance she could be taken as a pretty popular girl but the second glance as the ugly dork that no one wanted to talk to. She was awkward. She knew that and everyone who actually knew her did too.

* * *

Abi did one of the riskiest things. She looked directly at the two and momentarily locking eyes with the girl. The girl was pretty but not one to stick out from the crowd. Abi could understand why she would make an amazing agent. The boy on the other hand seem completely opposite. He seemed so familiar as if she had seen a picture of him before. Suddenly Jacob pulled her back by her hoodie, "The line has moved!" he spoke loud enough for the two people to hear.

"They look so familiar. Who are they?" Frank asked. Dylan nodded his head in agreement. It was now obvious we had all noticed them.

"Only the best, Cammie Morgan and Zachary Goode," Nate mumbled. Abi took a sharp inhale and they all leaned in closer. "I mean we all know about them, the whole student body does."

"We need to lose them," Abi quickly stated. They all agreed silently and groaned. The trip had been planned for fun or at least that was they were told. Who were they kidding? They were constantly being tested. After climbing a case of red metal stairs they were loaded into the carts. They were locked into the seat and Abi began to panic. Her conscious began to scream at her to get off. As the carts began to crank themselves away a boy spoke to them, "See you on the other side!" Abi's knuckles were white and eyes glued shut. They roller coaster began and Abi just stood in her seat taken deep breaths. Surprisingly she didn't scream. Not even one peep came out of her mouth. Majority of riders stumbled out of their seats as the group of teens hopped down the stairs.

"This is our chance to lose them!" Dylan exclaimed. They began sprinting for the Sky Ride. The Sky Ride was basically a beefed up pulley system that carried visitors from one end of the park to another. Into the little pods they went as they traveled down. Once in a while another pod would pass by them going in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Blake!" Frank and Jacob literally screeched across the three yard gap.

"WHAT?" Blake yelled back with a half smile on his face. Blake and Garrett were in that pod and Abi waved. The pod passed by us.

"Come on Lizzy, just don't look down," an English accent echoed.

"I know that Bex, but I already did!" the thin blonde girl responded.

"Guys, down," Abi whispered. They hid from the girls sight as Bex continued to try to ease Liz's nerves.

"What was that for?"

"Those are some friends of our tails I believe." That night consisted of riding some of the best roller coasters, eating some junk food, laughs and losing their tails. Until 10 pm…

Suddenly all of their phones went off. The all began reading the same message, "Good job! Meet your ride at the phantom of the carousel."

"There are like three different ones all on opposite ends!"

"It's the one in the front," Abi blurted as she began running as the rest followed her.

A man stood in the front acting as if he was waiting "Well in order to blend in I guess we'll have to ride the carousel," Abi spoke. All of them loaded onto the ride and acting like any other teenagers. They called out to each other and announced the winner of their little horse race. Some of the parents got a good laugh out of it and even the ride worker cracked a smile. We made our way to the man and Nate whispered, "Mr. Solomon?"

"Yes."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! Please review and give some tips and all. Tell me what you think! **

**-Ballerdancer5678**


End file.
